terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Grey
The past Steven hardly ever talks of his past, but when he does. It's usually lies or just vauge. Though only a select few know of it. Steven was born in New orleans, May 22nd, 2005, though only spending one year of his life there, his family moved place-to-place. His father, moving the family around to keep them secure from the machines that began to pop up around the area, pushing them towards Washington. Too keep his family clothed and fed, his parents resorted to the odd mugging, and making deals with other survivors. His father being a salesmen from before-the-war, he'd often rent out Steven as a tool of labour, or in some cases his own wife. Steven of course, kept silent, accepting this as a way to survive. Though only being young certainly had a effect on his mind. It wasn't a lavish lifestyle, but it kept them fed and clothed. Something Steven didn't mind. He watched his father. Thinking. Learning. Then his mother, who'd already broken down. Her spirit crushed and defeated. Himself couldn't understand why. He continued doing tasks for whatever his father had arranged for him. Through the time, his father began to be more aggressive, often resorting to alcohol to help himself forget about the world they live in, Steven was beaten, not daring to strike back. His mother didn't escape punishment either, he'd Waiting. Watching. Thinking. Finally, one night, Steven was sitting in a destroyed building that had been coverted to a camp. A knife rested in his hand. His trusty boot knife. Engraved in it would be his initals. S.G. His father walked towards him, a bottle of whiskey in hand, that same mad glint in his eye. He knew what was coming. Steven doesn't remember much after that memory. Only to find himself out in the wastes. Alone. He didn't care. He spent the next, six-seven years wondering. Avoiding machines. Anything to survive. Until he came across a Tech-com bunker. Slotting himself into their society for a while. He made friends. Got fed. And lived there. One notable incident in Steven's time at the bunker was the mercy killing of Markkus Jag. Steven shortly vanished after that event. The present In recent times, Steven has returned to the bunker after vanishing. He arrived to see that no one even noticed his leaving, and those that did, didn't care. He set up a trading post and "The Family". Which he always speak in high regard of. Steven refuses to sell any higher grade weapon and ammo to Tech-com, which hasn't won him many friends in The Resistance. Though, that's not to say he doesn't have a few. Steven is known to keep tabs and contact with a few Tech-com personel he knew before his dissaperance. Not many people even know Steven's real name, prefering to call himself Judas, after a brief encounter with a TC preacher. He also refuses to sleep or take residence in the bunker, always heading out of the area to return to a home he has made in the Subway system.